warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Reliving
Episode 7, Season 1 of For the Birds. Enjoy :) Reliving I keep getting more and more information about what Talon did to Falconpaw. The tabby is running as she hears the signature cry of the eagle. Haff, haff.. She's panting hard. Suddenly Falconpaw lets me into the moment. "What are you doing with them?" The tabby sounds younger. "Oh, nothing.." The eagle stared at her claws. The image is so vivid, it's like I'm living it through Falconpaw's body. Falconpaw spotted the pickings from earlier that year. Hollowpaw, Shadepaw, Rabbitpaw. Three apprentices. ''"Now you have found me, but I won't let you into my plans!" the eagle shreiked at Falconpaw, her orange eyes glaring into the tabby's own. ''Pain shot through Falconpaw's body in a second, brutal, brutal pain. It was like being hit with a thousand thorns for each and every wound. The pain, oh the pain. It's hurting me as I watch the scene through her eyes. Brutally wounded, Falconpaw lay on the ground, closing her eyes to pretend like she had fainted. "Talon! Why did you do this to my sister?" Shadepaw! Falconpaw thought, listening. "She was trying to find out the plan for you." "She didn't deserve to be ripped to shreds!" "Alright then, if you don't wish to take part in my plans, you can go with her." "What?" "Join her in death. She's going to die anyway." There's a flare of anger in Falconpaw's stomach, and I knew she felt it now. This must be horrible for her, letting me in. "You mean they won't be able to save her?!?" "Oh, it's a high chance she won't live." Silence. The apprentice must have been thinking. "Then, if she won't live...kill me, I won't leave her like this." "You want to be killed?" Talon's voice was strained slightly. "Alright, but the rest of you, make your choice. Join Shadepaw and Falconpaw, or stay and let me try something on you." What?'' The thought of the eagle testing something freaked Falconpaw out, but she kept on the ground, acting like she was dead.'' "I'll go!" The sound of one apprentice's voice rang. "She doesn't deserve to die like this! I'll die with her!" It's fuzzy, but I hear another weak voice. "I'll stay with Talon." It then falls silent. I wonder if this was when Shadepaw and that other apprentice got killed. The scene resumes in a medicine den. "Falconpaw?" The tabby blinked her eyes open to see the cinamon brown tom known as Oakflight. "What..how did I get here, I thought I was dead for sure!" "The other apprentices wanted to die with you. I'm sorry, but they're gone." Her scence ends with a cry of greif, and she presses against me. "Shadepaw was my brother. The best brother ever..." Sobs shook her shoulders. "But now I known what Talon did to you," I say. "Yes...you do." Suddenly pain skitters through me. Talon must be trying to kill us in our sleep. Category:For the Birds